Ropa sucia
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: El inocente comentario de su hermano menor hará pasar a Mycroft la peor de las vergüenzas.


**Notas 1:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, estos son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa y perfecta versión moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC, yo sólo me divierto con ellos.

 **Nota 2:** Le agradezco infinitamente a mi amiga I_am_Momo por tan divertida ocurrencia, fue muy divertido escribirlo.

* * *

 **Ropa sucia**

Cómo cada sábado Mycroft se levanta muy temprano, es el día de las labores domésticas y todos deben ayudar, además de ordenar sus respectivas habitaciones debían cumplir con una serie de tareas asignadas; él es el encargado de aspirar la alfombra de la sala y las recámaras, así como de limpiar los baños con la ayuda de su hermano menor, quien por lo regular acaba más mojado de lo que en realidad limpia, su padre se encarga del jardín y sacudir los muebles y su madre de todo lo demás, lo que incluye cocinar no sólo para ese día, sino para el resto de la semana también, separando los diferentes platillos en porciones que serán congelados para irlos sacando durante la semana.

Lavar la ropa es una de las labores que le corresponden a su madre, pero de un tiempo a la fecha Mycroft es el primero en levantarse, y dado que a esa hora es aún muy temprano para comenzar a aspirar o hacer los baños, el pelirrojo optaba por ayudar con la ropa.

Cuando abrió los ojos Mycroft aún sentía que le faltaban algunas horas de sueño, pero dio un salto de la cama al ver la hora que era, en pocos minutos su madre pasaría a recoger la ropa sucia que tenía en su cesto, por lo que rápidamente procedió a vaciarlo y con cuidado de no hacer ruido bajó las escaleras.

Estaba en el cuarto de lavado separando la ropa por colores cuando su madre entró con las prendas de ella y su padre.

—Mycroft querido, ya estas despierto, pensé que después de lo tarde que te fuiste a acostar anoche aún estarías durmiendo.

—Me desperté para ir al baño y ya no pude volver a dormir –contestó el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros–. Yo me hago cargo de la ropa, sólo hace falta la de Sherlock.

—¿Estas seguro? Yo puedo hacerlo, tal vez deberías descansar un poco más, estás muy desvelado.

—No, yo puedo hacerlo, de verdad, no es un problema.

—Gracias cariño, eres un sol –contestó su madre depositando un beso en la mejilla, bastante sonrojada de Mycroft–. Me da gusto que el equipo de Greg haya ganado, lamento que no estuviéramos ahí para echarle porras, pero era una cena muy importante, gracias a ella han hecho socio a tu padre.

—Lo entiendo madre, sólo fue un juego, habrá otras finales a las que puedan asistir.

—¿Le diste nuestros saludos a Greg?

—Por supuesto, él también los manda saludar.

—Iré a recoger la ropa Sherlock y empiezo a preparar el desayuno ¿te apetecen tostadas francesas?

—Por mi está bien –contestó Mycroft con un brillo en los ojos, las tostadas francesas era su desayuno favorito.

—¿Podrías freír también un poco de tocino? –se escuchó la pequeña voz de Sherlock asomándose al cuarto de lavado desde la cocina, tallándose los ojos aún con sueño.

Violet vio con ternura a su hijo menor quien traía puesto su pijama de batman, se acercó alborotando con una mano los rizos oscuros del pequeño.

—Sí, pero primero bájame la ropa que está en el cesto de tu cuarto.

—¿No puede esperar hasta después del desayuno?

—No, bájala ahora.

—Es que tengo ropa tirada por todos lados.

—Es tu culpa por no ser ordenado Sherlock –dijo Mycroft, haciendo bufar al pelinegro.

De mala gana Sherlock dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su habitación. Unos minutos más tarde regresó con el montón de ropa entre sus brazos, la cual dejó caer al piso, Mycroft se encargó de separarla y metió la ropa blanca a la lavadora.

Toda la familia se sentó a desayunar en el pequeño comedor de la cocina. Siger había preparado jugo de naranja y huevos revueltos, su esposa tostadas francesas y tocino y Mycroft ayudó con el té. Al terminar Sherlock se disponía a leer las historietas del periódico de su padre, pero antes de poder sentarse en la sala Mycroft lo mandó a ordenar su habitación. Sherlock detestaba recibir órdenes de su hermano mayor, pero no podía contradecirlo porque sabía que al menos en esta ocasión tenía el apoyo de su madre, toda la semana se la había pasado estudiando para los exámenes finales y haciendo experimentos, salvo por el escritorio, su recámara parecía zona de guerra, le iba a tomar un muy buen rato dejar todo en orden.

Mientras limpiaba su habitación Sherlock recordó que la chamarra del uniforme de deportes aún estaba guardada en la mochila, la sacó y bajó corriendo al cuarto de lavado, sus padres ya no estaban en la cocina lo que significaba que habían ido al mercado, afortunadamente la ropa oscura era la última que se metía en la lavadora por lo que todavía estaba a tiempo. Aventó la chamarra a la pila de ropa que yacía en el suelo, pero una prenda en particular llamó su atención, por lo que se acercó a tomarla y observarla más de cerca, Sherlock ladeó un poco la cabeza pensativo, lo que vio le pareció interesante.

Cuando los Señores Holmes regresaron del mercado, Violet le dijo a Sherlock que la madre de Victor le había llamado al celular para invitarlo a ir al parque con ellos, Sherlock se puso feliz al saber que no sólo se saltaría la obligación de ayudarle a Mycroft con los baños, sino que además pasaría la tarde con su mejor amigo, por lo que apenas salió Mycroft de bañar, entró él corriendo.

* * *

Mycroft entró a su casa por la puerta de la cocina, el olor a espagueti al pomodoro, papas asadas con mantequilla y ajo y chuletas con champiñones inundaron sus sentidos, estaba famélico, había pasado toda la tarde en casa de su novio o mejor dicho en su cama.

Con 17 años de edad y un novio sumamente atractivo era imposible para Mycroft resistirse ante la tentación de un día lleno de caricias, besos y sexo, tal desgaste de energía le estaba pasando factura en esos momentos.

—Cariño que bueno que ya llegaste, sube a lavarte las manos –dijo Violet volteando a ver a su hijo mientras salía de la cocina llevando los platos al comedor principal que se encontraba a un costado de la sala.

Mycroft aceleró el paso subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

* * *

Los platillos estaban al centro de la mesa, el Señor Holmes le servía su segundo plato de chuletas con champiñones y papas a Mycroft, mientras Sherlock aún tenía el plato de espagueti casi intacto, no tenía hambre, había comido nueces garapiñadas, helado, un hot dog y mucho refresco en el parque.

Sherlock enrollaba pensativo una porción de espagueti con el tenedor recordando la prenda que vio en la mañana, había querido hablar de eso con su hermano, pero cuando llegó del parque éste ya se había ido.

—Quiero unos boxers cómo los de Mycroft –soltó de repente el pequeño Holmes.

Mycroft que estaba a medio camino de llevarse a la boca un pedazo de carne volteo a ver a su hermano, quien se encontraba a un costado suyo, esperando no tuviera nada que ver con su pequeño secreto. Sus padres que estaban frente a Mycroft y Sherlock vieron al pelinegro con curiosidad.

—Tus boxers son cómo los de Mycroft –contestó Siger mientras se servía un poco de agua– sólo que de tu talla, tienes 9 años no podemos comprarte unos más grandes, se te caerían.

El pequeño niño puso los ojos en blanco, soltando el tenedor con un bufido exasperado.

—Ya lo sé, no me refería a eso.

—¿Entonces de que hablas?

—Al hoyo que le hizo a sus boxers en el trasero –dijo el pelinegro mientras dibujaba en el aire un enorme circulo con su dedo índice, haciendo énfasis a lo que se refería.

Los Señores Holmes voltearon su mirada hacia su hijo mayor, quien se llevó las manos al rostro, pero a través de sus orejas y cuello se podía notar lo sonrojado que estaba.

—Creo que es muy útil –continuó el pequeño–, así cuando vayas al baño solamente te bajas los pantalones y ya no tienes que bajarte el bóxer.

Después de unos agónicos segundos Violet Holmes soltó una carcajada, Sherlock la veía sin entender, mientras que su esposo la miraba indignado.

—¡Violet no es gracioso!…..Mycroft –Siger giró su atención hacia el frente en dirección a su hijo mayor– ¿por qué no nos dijiste que necesitabas ropa interior? Sé que tienes cosas más importantes en que pensar, pero no por eso está bien que andes con la ropa interior rota.

La señora Holmes apoyó los codos en la mesa recargando su frente con ambas manos mientras continuaba riendo.

—No sé qué le encuentras de cómico –declaró Siger observando con molestia a su mujer– nuestro hijo trae la ropa interior cómo la de un pepenador y a ti te da risa –nuevamente Siger se dirigió al pelirrojo– mañana vamos a comprarte ropa interior Mycroft, no está bien que estés usando unos boxers que están rotos.

—Si papá –contestó Mycroft aún con el rostro oculto atrás de sus manos sin poder voltear a verlo.

—Pues yo creo que mi hermano es muy inteligente –volvió a hablar Sherlock con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido– porque si tienes una emergencia ya no pierdes el tiempo bajándote el bóxer, así es más rápido –tal declaración ocasionó que Violet echara la cabeza hacia atrás riendo aún más fuerte.

Sherlock y Siger voltearon a verla sin entender, para después enfrascarse en una discusión en la que el Señor Holmes trataba de explicarle a Sherlock porque no estaba bien que su hermano usara los boxers rotos, mientras que el pequeño los defendía. Mycroft lo único que quería era que la tierra lo tragara.


End file.
